Dirk Valentine
Dirk Valentine and the Fortress of Steam (better known as Dirk Valentine) is a game based on Dirk Valentine and his bridge making Chain Cannon. Objective The objective of Dirk Valentine and the Fortress of Steam is to save Queen Victoria and to destroy Baron Battenberg and his Fortress of Steam. Player The player plays as Britain's greatest spy, explorer and fighter: Dirk Valentine. Levels There are 24 levels in Dirk Valentine: 1: Roof Area 1 *In this level the player gets introduced to the game by a short intro. Monty tells you about the latest top secret weapon: the chain cannon! There are four guards, for trying out your cannon and at the end there are two prisoners which you can free, as Monty says, by shooting at the lock. Monty also tells you that you can advance to the next area by taking the lift. 2: Roof Area 2 *In this level Monty tells you about medals and how to collect them. Then there are two guards and some medals. Monty will now tell you about the different kinds of surfaces: the black metal armoured surfaces and the green and brown non-armoured surfaces. At the end of the level Monty tells you about jumping and going down through a chain bridge. 3: Roof Area 3 *In this level Monty tells you about cannons and your cannon power bar. Then you go to the right through some guards and some cannons. Now you come at a place with some guards who are protecting a pair of prisoners. After you have freed the prisoners, you go up with some help of your chain cannon. When you're at the top of the level, Monty tells you that you can destroy missiles by shooting them with the chain head. Now you go left to the lift while destroying some missiles. 4: Roof Area 4 * 5: Air Vents 1 * 6: Air Vents 2 * 7: Inner Entrance * 8: Gas Factory 1 * 9: Train Storage * 10: Battle Area 1 *This is the first time you face the Baron. You must avoid missiles and where he moves. 11: Inner Engine Room * 12: Gas factory 2 * 13: Armour Works 1 * 14: Armour Works 2 * 15: Outer Engine * 16: Engine Charger * 17: Train Storage 2 * 18: Heating Room * 19: Heating Exit * 20: Underside 1 * 21: Control Tower 1 *You must shoot chains to gain height and get to the top of the stretch of space. When you get to the top shoot a chain and brake your fall. Then fall on the moving platform. 22: Control Tower 2 * 23: Underside 2 * 24: Battle Area 2 In this level Dirk must fight the Baron. This time the Baron can summon enemies. You must avoid where the Barons moves. When it reaches the center you have to shoot the side. Do this,avoid missiles,and destroy the enemies until you beat the level. Persons and Objects There are 18 Persons and Objects which appear in the game. Dirk will also die by falling off the fortress. ; Not Evil *Cup of Tea *Lift *Medal *Monty *Moving Platform *Prisoner *Queen Victoria *Teleporter *White Hotspot *Winch ; Evil *Baron Battenberg in his Steam Powered Batter-Berger *Cannon *Flying Bomb Maker *Gaspoid *Guard *Electrotank *Poison Gas *Train Control *Aim: Mouse *Shoot Chain Cannon: Left Click *Move Left: Left Arrow Key (A Key) *Move Right: Right Arrow Key (D Key) *Jump: Up Arrow Key (W Key) *Drop down through a Chain: Down Arrow key (S Key) Score The following things give the following scores: *Killing a Guard: 10 *Killing a Flying Bomb Maker: 40 *Collecting a Medal: 50 *Killing a Train: 80 *Killing an Electrotank: 100 *Freeing a pair of Prisoners: 500 *(Almost) Killing Baron Battenberg in his Steam Powered Batter-Berger: 2000 Trivia *There is said that there will be a sequel to Dirk Valentine and the Fortress of Steam, named Dirk Valentine and the Martian Underworld. But it was confirmed by Mat Annal that there were no immediate plans for Dirk Valentine and the Martian Underworld and that the game would not be made by the end of the year. *Monty appears in a few secret area's in levels 15 and 18 in Final Ninja Zero. External Links *Play Dirk Valentine on Nitrome.com *Play Dirk Valentine on Miniclip.com *Dirk Valentine discussion on JayIsGames *Dirk Valentine discussion on FreeGamesNews Category:Games Category:Main Games Category:Nitrome Category:Dirk Valentine